


#deannatroiday

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [20]
Category: Star Trek TNG - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Femslash, Imzadi, Lesbian Sex, Party, dance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: It's Deanna's birthday and Beverly has a special present for her





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 28 is Deanna Troi's birthday. I wrote this as a present for her.

She walks quietly up behind and pulls Beverly’s hair away from her neck.  
  
“What’cha doing?”  
“Just doing a little research,” the redhead tells her as she stares at her monitor.

Deanna looks at the screen over her shoulder.  
“Mmmm hmmm. You work too much, you know that?”

“I was just waiting until you got home for dinner.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

Beverly turns in her seat. “Yes you are,” she says as 

Deanna leans forward to give her a kiss.

 

Over dinner, the women chat about their days. Beverly tells a funny story about a child’s pet getting loose in sickbay. Deanna talks about an interesting article that she recently read. Just idle chatter between two friends. 

Deanna gets quiet and stares at her plate. Beverly puts down her fork. "What's wrong?"

“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, do we have any plans for Friday night?”

Beverly thinks for a second. “No. I don’t think so. Why?”

She can feel Deanna’s disappointment. “No reason. Just wondering.”

“Dee, did you really think I would forget your birthday?”

Deanna just shrugs.

“It’s not like you’ve been hinting at it for weeks!”

“Was I that obvious?”

Beverly laughs. “Yeah. Just a bit.”  
“Ok. Guilty. I thought maybe you were planning a surprise or something, that’s why you weren’t saying anything.”

Beverly laughs again. “Really? Do you think anyone on this ship would be able to keep a secret like that from you? You’d that suss that out immediately.”

Deanna grins at her. "So no plans? Do you want to get a Holodeck or something?”

“Nooo… I didn’t say that either. You’re just going to have to wait.”

Deanna stares hard at her. Beverly smiles. She knows Deanna is trying to read her. She smiles enigmatically. 

“Not gonna work. I’ve been practicing.”

“Not fair. Guess I’m just going to have to get it out of you another way!” She says with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Friday afternoon comes and Deanna still hasn’t figured out Beverly’s secret, not for lack of trying though. All that Beverly has said is Happy Birthday. Besides that, she, and everyone else, has been staying away. She finally gives up on work and heads back to her quarters.

When she arrives, she finds Beverly waiting for her. She stands to greet her and Deanna sees that she’s wearing a long dress, cut low in the front and reaching the ground at her feet. The deep blue of the fabric perfectly brings out the ice blue color of Beverly’s eyes. Deanna gives her a smile.

“Are we going to a party?” she asks.

Beverly just smiles at her. 

“You could call it that I suppose. Go get dressed. I thought we could go for a nice walk in the arboretum and then dinner in Ten Forward. Data’s foursome is playing tonight and I’m in the mood for dancing.” 

“Dancing?”

“Yes. Dancing. Go get dressed.”

“Yes Ma’am” Deanna says with a grin.

 

The lighting in the arboretum has already been turned to ‘night’ by the time the women arrive. The ‘sky’ is dark and the area is lit only by the stars that twinkle in the sky. Beverly leads Deanna down the familiar path toward the stand of Betazoid trees. As they turn the corner into the stand, Deanna gasps. The Fana trees are lit by fairy lights that seem to be floating among the branches, bathing the area in a soft purple light. Most of Deanna’s friends have already arrived, talking softly among themselves while Data and his group play.

“How? I thought you said you weren’t planning anything?”

Beverly smiles down at her. “I didn’t. I knew no one else would be able to keep a secret. Except Guinan. She did all of this. All I did was invite people today. Didn’t tell them anything but to show up.”

Deanna narrows her eyes playfully. “Sneaky. And I want to know about this practice you’ve been doing.”

“In due time my dear,” Beverly says with a laugh.

 

The party is starting to wind down and people are wandering out. Just a few couples are still dancing. Deanna is leaning against a Fana tree watching Beverly and Will as they move around the clearing. She slowly gets to her feet and goes out to meet them. She gently puts her hand on Will’s shoulder. “May I?” He nods and, with a whisper in Beverly’s ear and a soft kiss, he hands her over.

“What was that about?” Deanna asks as Beverly pulls her tight. 

“Oh nothing. Have you had a good birthday?”

“The best. Thank you.”

Beverly smiles. “I would do anything for you. You know that right?”

Deanna nods. She gives Beverly a lingering kiss then leans her head against Beverly’s shoulder. They’re barely moving now, just swaying back and forth, lost in each other. Will slowly begins to move around the lingering crowd, quietly ushering them out. By the time the women look up, they are alone.

 

“Are you ready for your gift?” Beverly asks as she leads Deanna to the base of the tree where they first became Imzadi.

“Mmm. It depends. What did you have in mind?”

Beverly doesn’t speak. She merely lowers Deanna to the ground. “Don’t worry. Keiko closed the arboretum. It’s ours for the night.”

“Mmmm…I’m liking this gift already,” Deanna tells her as Beverly slowly removes her clothes. Her fingers gently brush across Deanna’s skin, followed by her mouth. 

Deanna starts to move her along and Beverly admonishes her. 

“No. Not tonight. Just listen.”

Deanna looks at her, the question already on her tongue. Beverly smiles softly. “I told you I’ve been practicing.” 

Deanna nods. “With Will?”

Beverly nods. “Is that OK?”

“It depends on what you've been practicing," she says with a laugh. "We do make a bit of a unique threesome.”

Will and Deanna are also Imzadi. Though they are no longer in a romantic relationship, he still remembers the things she taught him. In addition, he shared a night, and a body, with Beverly and her lover Odan. They retain those memories and feelings as well. In all, it makes for a tight connection between the three of them.

 

Beverly moves as slowly and as gently as possible, enjoying the feeling of Deanna beneath her. When neither can no longer hold themselves in, she finds the connection to Deanna’s mind. Instead of Deanna working to hold the link, she lets Deanna relax and focuses her energy on keeping them together. Just before they both lose control, she shares one thought. “Now.” The world around them explodes into a swirl of purple leaves and exploding stars as they come together with feelings of unbearable ecstasy. Slowly the world fades to black and they fall asleep, their minds and bodies still entwined.


End file.
